


i think you know

by riv_writes



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, My first fic, Teasing, These two are adorable, riding motorcyles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riv_writes/pseuds/riv_writes
Summary: After the race, Langa and Reki ride back to get the board they left behind, however, both are extremely distracted..."Langa grabbed Reki’s hands and firmly placed them around his waist, Reki was burning now which gained him another smirk… Langa definitely knew what he was doing."
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 205





	i think you know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever... feedback is much appreciated!

Reki is in awe, the new kid has skills and he is still getting over what happened in the race. His brain races to catch up as he excitedly talks to Langa…

“Snowboarding huh, did you do that in Canada?”

“That was awesome, how did you do that turn?”

“You and Shadow were flying, here and there and…”

Langa laughs and interrupts, “what are you going to do about the board you forgot?”

Reki stopped in his tracks, in the excitement he had forgotten, he was going to be in trouble when he got back. He was usually great at orders, how had he messed this up? It couldn’t possibly be the blue-haired boy standing next to him grinning...

As he searched for an answer Langa casually petted his hair, teasing gentle strokes that were not helping Reki think. He turned and felt the heat rise in his face, Langa smirked back at him… maybe it wasn’t so casual after all.

Reki finally stuttered, “let’s just go and get it from the shed, face the wrath now instead of later”.

Langa nodded and hopped on his motorcycle before inviting Reki on too. Langa grabbed Reki’s hands and firmly placed them around his waist, Reki was burning now which gained him another smirk, surely Langa knew what he was doing.

For all his embarrassment Reki enjoyed the ride, it was cool and clean and he could feel Langa’s muscles moving under his hands… that was probably his favourite part but Langa didn’t need to know that, assuming he couldn’t already tell.

Reki decided to see what he could get back, shifting his hands slightly so they pressed against Langa’s abdomen, earning a sigh and a blush. It was Langa’s turn to feel embarrassed and Reki smirked at him, ‘payback’ it said. They were both flushed now, pink and avoiding looking at each other.

The ride continued relatively smoothly and they arrived at the shed, Reki holding his worn but loved board and Langa staring at the ground, not so confident now that Reki had retaliated.

They reached the inside of the shed and Reki picked up the board and handed it to Langa who was still staring at the floor,

“I didn’t mind the petting you know”

Langa looked up sheepishly, “I’m not sure what came over me”

It was Reki’s turn to laugh at the struggling boy next to him, “Oh I think I might have an idea,”

Reki closed the distance until he could feel Langa’s warm breathing on his face. He took in the boy, his silky hair that flowed through his fingers, his startling blue eyes, the warmth in his smile, he was beautiful.

Langa nodded at Reki and moved the final few centimetres, breath hitching, did Reki have any idea what he did to Langa? The adorable never-ending energy, little smile and messy red hair, he couldn’t help but want him.

They stood like that for a second, breathing each other's air and staring into sparkling eyes. Then suddenly they both moved forward, leaning into each other and brushing lips.

Neither knew why they had waited so long, the spark was there and they enjoyed each other’s warmth, the intimacy of the kiss overwhelming and wonderful. 

Reki grabbed Langa’s face between his hands, stroking his cheek earning himself a low whine from Langa who wrapped his arms around Reki’s waist. They stayed that way for a couple more seconds moving into each other blissfully. 

Langa came back grinning and gasping and Reki soon followed suit playing with Langa’s hair as he caught his breath, shiny locks passing between his fingers. 

They both started talking at once

“I - “ 

“You -”

Reki grinned, “that was nice, more than nice.”

Langa smiled at this “what a way with words.”

Reki hit him over the head “I should go now, give the board back and all”

Langa looked Reki in the eye causing him to blush fiercely,

“You sure you don’t want a ride?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh these two are cute, so little content so far but eeeeeeeee
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this, comments and kudos are much appreciated :)


End file.
